008 (009 vs. Devilman)
Pyunma aka Cyborg 008 is a supporting character in the OVA crossover Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. Appearance This incarnation of Pyunma has dark brown skin, a light blondish-gray buzz cut, light gray eyebrows, brown eyes, and a round nose. He generally resembles his 2001 incarnation and Marcus To's design from the graphic novel based upon it. His overall appearance and outfit would seemingly combine Marcus To's graphic novel design, the detailed military uniform of his RE: incarnation, and his design from the 2001 anime. Initially, he wears the classic 00 cyborg uniform in the "Mythos Cyborgs" prologue story, and in the clips in the opening sequence that depict the cyborgs' first meeting and early battles. After the incident on Magma and when the team regroup for the main plot of the OVA, Pyunma's uniform keeps the red and double-breasted look, as well as the four large gold buttons and bright yellow scarf. However, it now has a somewhat different and exposed high collar, larger padded shoulders, elbow pads, two belts around his waist (one being a gun holster that carries his Super Gun), a pair of black military boots with knee pads, and black seam-lines all over his uniform. When dressed as a civilian, Pyunma wears a suit consisting of an olive-green blazer jacket, a white dress shirt, a dark blue tie, and gray-beige trousers. Personality Like his previous incarnations, Pyunma is a battle-hardened soldier who is serious and prepared at all times. His profile on the official 009 vs. Devilman website describes him as a studious and intellectual young man, who is quiet and calm. This is evidenced in the OVA, where he is seen reading something on a tablet in Dr. Gilmore's house. He is a little more serious compared to fellow 00 cyborg Jet Link, and manages to catch a football thrown at him and quickly toss it back. He also shows some exasperation at Great Britain having gone off to get drunk, during their search for a "devil". History Episode 1 It is assumed that the backstory of this incarnation of Pyunma follows that of his previous incarnations, particularly his backstory from Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. After he was taken by the sinister Black Ghost and converted into a 00 cyborg, he and his fellow 00 cyborgs, aided by Dr. Gilmore, rebelled and escaped their "creators". From there, it is implied that Pyunma and his friends took part in a series of adventures that closely followed the manga storyline, up until the Mythos Arc. During Joe Shimamura's battle with the Greek cyborg Apollo at Magma Island, Pyunma and the other 00 cyborgs (sans Ivan Whisky) watched from the sidelines, too heavily injured to be of aid. Later, as the 00 cyborgs fled back home on the'' Dolphin, they looked back as Magma Island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. At Dr. Gilmore's home, Pyunma is relaxing with his friends until Ivan wakes up from his sleep, his ESP causing him to have a premonition of a "Devil". While a few 00 cyborgs stayed behind at home to gather information on the so-called Devil online, the rest split up to search the entire local area. All of them have suspicions that their new enemy is associated with Black Ghost. ''Episode 2 During the investigations, Pyunma would reunite with Albert and Heinrich. They shortly ran afoul of the High-Teen Number cyborgs Edward, John, and Abel, whose superior abilities and cybernetic technology allowed them to gain the upper hand over their predecessors. Albert, Pyunma, and Jet were only saved from being utterly curbstomped by Edward, who stated that they were only there gather information on the 00 cyborgs before he leaves with John and Abel. Later, Pyunma and the other 00 cyborgs would later discover that the High-Teen Number cyborgs were conceptualized by Dr. Adams, a former Black Ghost scientist and Dr. Gilmore's former colleague who was fired for proposing extremely radical ideas for the 00 cyborg line; one idea in particular involved using occult magic to create a demon-cyborg hybrid. Though he lost his job, Dr. Adams continued his work, while secretly receiving funds from an interested Van Vogt. While the 00 cyborgs rode the Dolphin to intercept Dr. Adams, they were attacked by Lilith and her demonic servants. Although Lilith tried to defeat the 00 cyborgs by tempting them with illusory women, the 00 cyborgs quickly see through her deceptions. In retaliation, Lilith had her demons destroy the Dolphin in hopes the crash-landing would kill the 00 cyborgs, but fortunately they survived and prepared to fight Lilith. Episode 3 While Pyunma and the other 00 cyborgs took on Lilith's demons, Joe confronted Lilith herself. Using teamwork and their special abilities, the 00 cyborgs manage to defeat the opposition, killing Lilith and her demons. Shortly after this battle, the 00 cyborgs would be intercepted by the High-Teen Number cyborgs, who tried to stop them from saving Seth from being forcibly merged with the demon Atun. Under the strategic leadership of Francoise Arnoul, the 00 cyborgs were able to counter and defeat their "superior" cyborg brethren. However, they were too late as Seth and Atun successfully fused together. Eva Maria Pallares, Seth's twin sister, came up with a backup plan of using a machine that fired a ball of psychic shockwaves at Seth, filled with Eva's telepathy. The purpose was to force Seth's buried consciousness into emerging, allowing the boy to take control of his fused body and possibly free him from Atun's grip. Unfortunately, the plan failed when all it did was evolve Seth into "Azazel", a powerful, angelic being who bore Seth's appearance but had a homicidal and sadistic personality. Fortunately, the 00 cyborgs succeeded in helping Eva separate Seth from Atun, further aided by a transformed Akira Fudo. However, their victory was bittersweet as both Eva and Seth died during the battle. After their adventure ended, the 00 cyborgs went back to Japan only for Ivan to wake up and predict the coming of the statue Generalissimo. Abilities Like all of his incarnations, Pyunma possesses a specialized mechanical set of lungs that allow him to breathe underwater at any depth. He also has specialized swimming abilities and can use water to his advantage in his attacks, with the seam-lines on his uniform lighting up blue. As with the 2001 "Cyborg Soldier" series, he is shown piloting the Dolphin in the opening sequence, and is rather interested in evolving modern technology, viewing news on a tablet. Notes * This incarnation of 008 marked his home country being reverted back to Kenya, where it was previously changed to a fictional location (as in the 2001 series), another country (ala the Archaia graphic novel), or left ambiguous (009 RE: Cyborg). Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters